


I'll Be Alright, Just Not Tonight

by aceofwhump



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Family Fluff, Gen, Homeless Klaus Hargreeves, Homelessness, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Protective Hargreeves Siblings, Protectiveness, Sick Klaus Hargreeves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofwhump/pseuds/aceofwhump
Summary: Klaus does something he never thought he’d do, he stands on his sibling’s doorstep begging for food and a place to spend the night.Number 24 on @kaytikitty ‘s prompt list on tumblr: "A series of Klaus hitting bottom and showing up on the doorstep of one of his siblings and awkwardly asking (or not asking) for food and a bed for the night because he’s just so tired and so hungry."





	1. Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are hard. Anyway, I saw this prompt and got inspired so I've been working on this on and off for a while now. I'm doing one chapter per sibling. Enjoy :)
> 
> prompt source: https://kaytikitty.tumblr.com/post/183374637718/tua-fanfiction-prompts

Another day of wandering the streets meant another night Klaus will spend searching for somewhere to sleep.

Ben hated these nights. He hated when Klaus slept with someone just so he could have a place to sleep for the night. It broke his heart that he couldn’t do anything to help him and that Klaus willingly gave (or sometimes sold) himself for something so simple as a place to sleep. Sometimes Klaus would even check himself into rehab so he could have a place to stay. Secretly Ben wished that rehab would stick with him and he’d stop with the drugs but he knew that would never happen. Not as long as he continued to be haunted by the dead. Besides him of course.

Ben was worried about his brother. He hasn’t eaten in the past three days and he’s starting to get sick from sleeping in the streets in the middle of February. Klaus hated going to the homeless shelters but Ben knew he needed a warm bed, a roof over his head, some decent food. The question was, how was Ben going to convince Klaus to go to one. Every time he tried to get him to go Klaus would adamantly refuse. Stupid, stubborn bastard.

He and Klaus were currently wandering down a random street in the middle of the city. Klaus was shuffling slowly, his skinny arms wrapped around himself as he attempted to keep the cold at bay. His coat was made more for fashion than it was for warmth but it was all he had. He tucked it tighter around himself and continued to shuffle along, staring absentmindedly at the ground.

Ben was thinking of ways to approach Klaus about the shelter when a sneeze burst out of Klaus causing him to lose his balance. He put a hand against the brick wall of the building next to him and closed his eyes waiting for the dizziness to pass. Ben hovered close by, unable to physically help but he liked to let Klaus know that he was there nonetheless.

“Ben?” Klaus wheezed.

“Yeah, Klaus?

“Where, uh, where was that shelter place you keep ragging on me to go again?”

Ben’s froze. Was he asking what he thought he was asking? “Just a few blocks away from here. Not too far,” he answered.

“Can...can you show me?”

“Really? You’ll go?”

His happiness must have shown on his face, or Klaus must have felt bad enough, because Klaus straightened up, wrapped his arms back around his stomach, and nodded his head without any argument at all.

“Yeah, Ben. I’ll go.”

“Great! Well just follow me then. I don’t think it’s too far. A few blocks maybe. Are you okay? Can you make it that far?”

“Yes, Ben. I’m not dying. I can walk a few blocks.”

“Right. Sorry. Okay. The shelter should hopefully have some cold medicine.”

"Hmm. Sounds good. Not feeling so great."

"I know buddy. I know."

That was the first night in a long time that Klaus slept soundly with a full belly and a warm blanket draped over his skinny frame. The people running the shelter had taken one look at him and immediately brought him inside. They had given him some cold medication and said he should be okay with some rest. And rest he did. Klaus slept for 13 hours straight while Ben sat on the floor next to his bed the whole time, keeping a watchful eye on his brother as he always did.

When Klaus woke up in the morning he was back to his old self, clearly feeling much better. He stayed in the shelter long enough to grab some food but refused to stay at the shelter any longer. At least for one night he was able to rest safely with no strings attached and get some help. Ben would take what he could get.


	2. Vanya

Vanya had just said goodbye to her last student for the day and was putting away her violin and sheet music when she heard a knock at her door. She looked around the room wondering if Katie had left anything behind but she didn’t see anything out of the ordinary. Confused, she went over to her door and opened it up a crack expecting to see a tiny seven year old. 

Instead she was greeted by the sight of her brother, Klaus. To say she was surprised to see her eccentric, drug addicted brother standing at her door was putting it mildly. Vanya hadn’t seen Klaus in years. The last time she saw him she had stumbled upon him at a coffee shop nearby. That was about three years ago. At the time they had awkwardly said hello and exchanged brief small talk before Klaus took his coffee cup from the barista and rushed out of the front door speaking softly to himself. He didn’t look good then, jittery and pale, and he didn’t look good now. 

His dark hair was disheveled, standing up in all directions. The eye make up he always wore was smudged around his eyes. He wore tight leather pants that laced up the sides, a sheer black crop top, and a shaggy black coat covered his long limbs. He was pale, paler than she remembered, and skinny. That wasn’t anything new, Klaus had always been thin, but this was different. His clothes hung off him and she could see his ribs underneath the thin fabric resembling a shirt. 

Klaus shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat and shifted awkwardly under Vanya’s gaze. “Hey Vanya,” he said.

Vanya shook herself out of her shock. “Klaus? What..? How did you...know I lived here?”

“Oh I uh saw your advertisement for violin lessons on the pole around the corner a few months ago. That’s cool by the way. Teaching violin to the kiddies. I bet you make a great teacher. I know you’re already a great violin player so it makes sense.”

“Um thanks. Come on in. How have you been? Everything okay?” Vanya stepped aside to allow Klaus to enter. He hesitated for a second before shuffling in, Vanya closing the door behind him.

“Yeah yeah. Everything’s great. You know same ole same ole. Just thought I’d pop in on my little sis.”

“We’re the exact same age, Klaus.”

“Yeah but your smaller than me so “little sister” fits.”

They stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, neither knowing what to say. 

Vanya was the first to break the silence, “So um, have you seen any of the others lately?” She didn’t know what to say and that was the first thing that came to mind. She hadn’t seen anyone else from the Academy in years. After her book came out, that kind of burned all remaining bridges between her and her siblings. She couldn’t blame them for being angry but she didn’t regret writing the book. It had been cathartic. Doesn’t mean she didn’t miss her siblings. Even if they didn’t miss her. 

“Not really,” Klaus said. “Unless you count that interview Allison did on tv for her latest film. Saw a bit of that.”

“Yeah me neither.”

Klaus nodded and looked around her apartment. “Oh hey is that your violin?” he said scuttling over to where it was lying on the chair. 

He gently picked up the bow with one hand and the violin with the other and held the instrument like guitar. Vanya chuckled at the obviously incorrect hold and walked over to show him how to hold it.

“Not like that. Here.” Vanya gently grabbed his hand holding the violin and guided it towards the correct hold, violin body resting underneath his chin. Then she guided his hand holding the bow to hover over the strings. 

“There. Then you gently run the bow over the strings. Slowly and gently.”

Klaus looked slightly terrified, like he might break the delicate instrument if he moved but at Vanya’s encouraging nod he slowly ran the bow over the first string. A scratchy note was the result but it made Klaus smile brightly, his eyes lighting up as he looked at Vanya with that expression every one of her students had when they play the violin for the first time. It was a look she didn’t think she’d ever seen Klaus have again. One of childlike innocence and pure joy. 

“Hey I made a noise!” he exclaimed.

Vanya chuckled, “Yeah. Good job.”

Vanya smiled softly at him as he gently placed the instrument back on the chair with precise care, one hand lingering on the body of the violin before he turned back to Vanya. The brightness which had previously lit up his face had slowly faded away, leaving the sad and scared person who walked through her door in its place.

“Sorry. I probably shouldn’t have just picked it up like that.”

“No it’s okay. That’s my practice violin for beginners so it’s tough.”

“Oh. Okay cool.”

“Do you uhh...want to something to eat? I was just about to make some dinner. I could make enough for two.”

Klaus perked up at the thought of food and grinned, “I could eat.”

“Great. Grilled cheese okay?” Vanya asked heading towards to the fridge.

“Grilled cheese is always okay,” Klaus said collapsing on the couch with a thump and folding his legs underneath him. “So tell me dear sister of mine how is the life of a famous violin player? Tell me everything. Leave nothing out.”

Vanya ducked her head, embarrassed, and laid out the supplies for two grilled cheeses on the counter. She spread butter on the two pieces of bread and spoke quietly, “I’m not famous, Klaus. I play third part in a local orchestra and I teach five year olds how to play Mary Had A Little Lamb.”

“Hey don’t say that! I saw your photo in the paper! That makes you famous!”

Vanya chuckled, “It really doesn’t but I appreciate the effort. No really, I’m...I’m good. Great. Life is good.”

“I’m glad to hear that Vanya. Really. I’m glad you’re happy.” Vanya looked up from the stovetop where the bread and cheese sizzled and was startled by Klaus’s soft expression. He looked at her with a sad smile that concerned her.

“Klaus...Are-are you okay?”

Klaus turned away from her, avoiding her questioning gaze and pulled his coat tighter around himself. He waved a hand in the air dismissively, “Ah don’t worry about me. Doing great! Nothing to worry about.”

Vanya finished up the grilled cheese and put them on two plates. She poured two glasses of milk and set the table, “Food’s ready.”

“Woohoo!” Klaus scampered over to the table and plopped down onto the chair before vigorously digging into the melted cheese and toasted bread. He hummed loudly in delight and scarfed down the sandwich before Vanya had barely taken a bit from hers.

Klaus fiddled with the napkin in his lap and avoided Vanya’s eyes before speaking quietly. Cautiously. “I was...I was wondering if maybe I could...crash on your couch tonight? I can be gone before you even wake up! You’ll never even know I was here!” 

Klaus looked so worried that she would say no and throw him out that it broke her heart. “Yeah of course of you can. I’d love for you stay here.”

Klaus’ head shot up and a huge smile sprang up on his face. He launched himself out of his seat and crashed into her, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug,“Thank you! You really are the best, Van! One of kind!”

Vanya was startled at first but when he didn’t let go she placed her hands on his back and hugged him back. She could feel the bumps of his spine through his coat. 

She pulled away and smiled at him. “I’ll go get you some blankets. Be right back.” She gathered up a couple of clean, warm blankets from the closet and returned to the living room. Klaus thanked her again and began making a makeshift bed on the couch.

With it being early still to go to bed, they decided to watch a movie together. Vanya let Klaus pick something from her rather limited collected while she popped some popcorn. When she returned the beginning of the movie was playing. After about an hour, Vanya turned to make a joke but found Klaus sound asleep. He was curled up into a tight ball, his head resting against the couch and mouth hanging open. He let out a soft snore and she chuckled. Shutting off the television she stood and turned off the light. Vanya pulled the blanket up around Klaus’ shoulders before heading to bed herself.

Klaus was gone when Vanya woke up the next morning. The only trace he was ever there was the crumpled up blanket on the end of the couch and two plate with grilled cheese crumbs on the table.


	3. Diego

Diego approached the door to the boiler room of the boxing club after finishing up his patrol for the evening. He was about to turn the doorknob when he noticed the line running along the bottom of the door frame had been severed. His own personal burglar detection system. Someone was in his room. He crept forwards, pulling out a knife, and quietly turned the door knob.

He slowly opened the door a crack, drew back his arm, and let his knife fly. It curved down the staircase and landed in the wood of his dresser. A high pitched yelp sounded through the room. Diego threw open the door and jumped inside but as soon as he saw the intruder he stopped mid fight pose.

“Klaus? What the hell are you doing sitting on my bed? How’d you even get in here?”

Klaus was pressed against the wall, one hand pressed to his heart, the knife Diego had thrown imbedded in the wall next to him. “Jeezus Diego are you trying to kill me? Do you always throw knives at your guests? Seems kind of harsh…”

“Klaus.” Diego sheathed his knife and walked down the rest of the stairs. He pulled the knife out of the wall and sheathed it as well, “What are you doing here?” 

“What I need an excuse to visit my brother? Mi hermano? Mein bruder? Mon frere?”

Diego crossed his arms and glared at Klaus who had moved away from his perch on the bed and was walking aimlessly around the room.

“Okay geesh. That guy, Al? He let me in. You know you live in a boiler room right? Although, oddly enough that kind of fits you. And it’s not like I have room talk about choice of accommodations. Oh look at this! I love this! Is this the one Mom made?” Klaus said picking up the cross stitch portrait that hung on the wall and examining it. 

Diego leapt forward, snatched it out of his hands and put it back on the wall, “Don’t touch that. And you didn’t answer my question. Why are you here?”

“I know. I have one too. Mom made one for all of us remember? I’m just surprised you kept it is all let alone hang it prominently on the wall.”

“Klaus!”

“Okay, okay! Sheesh. Pushy. Almost like you don’t want to see me.”

Diego was done with this. He had reached his limit of Klaus nonsense for the next month. Time for him to go. Diego grabbed Klaus by the shoulder and started shoving him towards the door, already tired of his games and rambling.

“Okay, okay, wait! Don’t throw me out! I’m sorry!” Klaus turned towards Diego, fighting against being pushed forwards and raised his hands in surrender, the dark black inked “Hello” and “Goodbye” staring Diego in the face. 

Diego stopped manhandling him and shot him a glare, silently demanding an explanation. Klaus lowered his arms and sighed deeply. “Okay. So I uhh. I need a place to stay. One night! Two tops, I promise! Then I’m gone. And uhh if you can maybe spare some food that would be great too. If you have anything. Maybe.”

Deigo released Klaus’s shirt and let his hand fall to his side. Klaus stared at the ground, unable to look at him in the face. He must be really desperate to just flat out ask like this. 

“Where are you living now anyway?” he said, heading over to the cupboard and pulling out a package of mac and cheese.

“Hmm? Oh I’m uh... in between places at the moment.”

“Again?” Klaus had a hard time holding onto an apartment. If he wasn’t kicked out for not being able to pay his rent then he was usually kicked out for his over use of certain substances. “What happened to the guy you were rooming with? Nick, I think? I thought that was working out. It’s been what a month? Two?”

“Yeah that didn’t...He sort of um...kicked me out. Like two weeks ago. But it’s fine. I didn’t really like staying there anyway. He had such strict rules. Although I will miss his cooking. He was a fantastic cook. And his place was so warm and clean. But it’s cool. All good.”

“So...where have you been sleeping?” Diego asked finishing the mac-n-cheese and pouring some of the noodles into a bowl. He handed it to Klaus and gestured for him to take a seat. Then he poured some into a bowl for himself.

“Hey don’t worry about me Diego. I’ve got my ways,” Klaus said digging into the food. “This pasta is fabulous by the way. Who knew you could cook so well!”

“It’s instant mac-n-cheese. Not exactly gourmet.” 

The two of them finished their meal in silence, Klaus eating another two bowls in the time it took Diego to finish his one. 

As Diego was putting the dishes in the sink Al called out for him to “come here and clean up this mess!” Diego swore at him a couple of times, a regular routine for them both, but ultimately went. It was technically his job. 

“Stay here. I’ll be right back. And don’t touch anything.”

“Sure, sure. Take your time,” Klaus responded, waving his hand at him and taking a seat on his bed.

When he returned to his room about 20 minutes later he found Klaus passed out on his bed. He snored softly and curled up into a tight ball, cradling a pillow to his chest. He looked so peaceful Diego didn’t have the heart to be frustrated that he no longer had a bed to sleep in tonight. Instead he just grabbed one of his blankets and laid it over his sleeping brother. “Good night, Klaus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter I have fully written and school is kinda kicking my ass at the moment so updates may slow down for a bit. Sorry about that but I hope you enjoyed this update!


End file.
